I fell in love with my manager
by misacherry
Summary: In a world where Sakura is a famous singer, and Sasuke is her manager. Light fluff. Rated T for some scenes. [One shot]


**Hey! So I was thinking about make a Heiji X Kazuha fanfiction.**

 **But, I was reading some a few days ago and I thought,** ** _Did Heiji and Kazuha always speak like that?_**

 **They have an accent, that, I know. But is it okay not to include the accent?**

 **Anyways this will be an Sasuke X Sakura fanfiction.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-misacherry**

* * *

I fell in love with my manager.

Yes, I know I'm not supposed to.

Let me explain.

I'm a singer, Sakura Haruno.

And my manager is Sasuke Uchiha.

Since I have quite an amount of male fans, I'm now allowed to have a boyfriend/husband.

That's what my manager said.

BUT, I'm not planning on dating him, I just fell in love with him.

He's just very nice, cool, relaxed, handsome, and he's actually a friendly guy.

He just seems so distant, so far away. It's like I'm _this_ close to him, but then he walks away further.

Sometimes, I feel so far from him. Why did I fall in love in the first place?

It's sucks to feel this way.

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!" a 20 year old man shouted.

"AH! I'm sorry Sasuke, I was thinking about something." Sakura lied.

"Sigh, you're very busy, you have to be more alert." Sasuke looked at the schedule.

"Ahahaha...Yeah, very _busy._ " Sakura looked at her song lyrics.

 _Everytime_

 _Hold me close to your heart,_

 _Don't leave me alone in the dark,_

 _I need someone to love._

 _This life is hard,_

 _It's like making a house out of cards,_

 _Not a second passed by._

 _Woah..._

 _Everytime I close my eyes,_

 _I see the stars and moon,_

 _Shining from above._

 _It's like that night,_

 _When you held me tight,_

 _I didn't want to move._

Ok, stop there. This is so cheesy! Who wrote this song anyways!

I'm not singing this song at my next concert!

This is ridiculous!

* * *

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Hai! What is it this time!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's go get lunch."Sasuke's cheeks looked kind of pink, probably the light.

"Sure. I feel like Ramen today." Sakura suggested.

"Fine. But promise me you'll stay undercover." Sasuke puts a hat on her head.

* * *

 **Ramen House**

"Smells awesome!" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Shush." Sasuke glared at her.

"Why can't I just have one day off?" Sakura whined.

"Because you can't" Sasuke answered.

"Oh my god, are you Sakura Haruno?!" a girl screamed in excitement.

"Oh shoot." Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg! Can I have an autograph?" the girl looked at Sakura. By then, the whole restaurant was freaking out.

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out the door, back to the office.

* * *

 **At the office**

"Phew!" Sakura huffed, and blushed because she saw Sasuke holding her hand.

"I guess a hat wasn't good enough." Sasuke sighed, and let her hand go.

"It's ok, I can live with it!" Sakura felt kind of dissapointed.

"Really? You seem tired most of the days." Sasuke confused.

"Yeah, just going with the flow." Sakura stepped inside her recording room.

"Sakura, you said you wanted a day off. What about tomorrow? We can go to the amusement park. I'll make sure you aren't noticed." Sasuke blushed.

"..." Sakura must be hearing things.

"Well?" Sasuke looked nervous.

"YES! OMG, I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE FINDS OUT, I'LL STILL BE FREAKING HAPPY!" Sakura squealed and jumped around.

"Great! Umm, it's late, I'll send you home." Sasuke smiled for the first time in months. He grabbed the car keys and went out the door.

* * *

 **At Sakura's mansion.**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Omg, Sasuke asked me out. Sasuke asked me out!

What do I do? What do I wear tomorrow? Should I bring lunch?

 _I'll pick you up at 11 a.m._

We'll just eat there.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled.

"Woah, look at the ferris wheel..." Sakura was mesmerised.

"Sakura, hold my hand. Don't get lost, and if someone notices you, we'll run" Sasuke had already planned everything.

"Relax, I can handle it." Sakura held his hand and walked towards the rides.

"This is gonna be a long day." Sasuke already feeling sick of the rides.

* * *

 **After they finished all the rides.**

"I'm tired, but I had fun!" Sakura beamed.

"Me too. Hey let's ride the ferris wheel." Sasuke pointed at the big spinning wheel.

"Uh, Ok! For the last ride of the day. Weird how no one noticed me today." Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, very weird." Sasuke confused.

"Let's go!" Sakura pulled Sasuke. She didn't see Sasuke blushing as they ran.

* * *

"Please do not jump, or rock the ride. Thank you. Have a great time." said the employee.

* * *

"I can see the office from here!" Sakura leaned onto the window.

"Sakura, I have something to say." Sasuke stared at her green emerald eyes.

"Yes? Is it about the new song, I know it's sucks. Who the hell wrote that song anyways?" Sakura complained.

"No it's not about that. It's about us." The whole ride became quiet.

"Us? Whatever happened with us? Did I do something? Can you not be my manager anymore?" Sakura stood up and sat next to him.

"When I told you that you couldn't fall in love with anyone, I was lying. You actually could." Sasuke looked down.

"Why? Was I not allowed at that time?" Sakura was about to cry.

"You were, I was just selfish. I wanted you all to myself." Sasuke confessed.

"You did?" Sakura's face was red. Good thing the sun was setting down. He can't see my face.

"I, I love you too much, I didn't want you to fall for another guy." Sasuke held her hands.

"If you didn't have that stupid rule, we would have been a couple 7 months ago." Sakura mumbled. But Sasuke heard it.

"You could have told me you liked me." Sasuke grinned.

"NO, I meant it's not like I like you, I just..." Sakura was interupted by a pair of warm, sweet lips. _Chocolate._

"I know I told you that you couldn't date anyone, but I'll let you go this time. If you're dating me." Sasuke whispered softly into her ears.

"Sasuke." Sakura couldn't keep the tears in her eyes anymore. She cried tears of joy.

"Happy?" Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, it was a good thing I fell in love with my manager." Sakura pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Of course it's a good thing." Sasuke put his arms around her waist and kissed her again. A little bit passionate this time. _(winks, winks)_

* * *

It felt like the world stopped for a period of time.

Kinda felt like a dream.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes.

It was a dream. Why can't I have normal dreams?

It's always about Sasuke.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke still sleeping.

Sigh, he's always so handsome. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Mmm, Sakura. Why did you have to do that?" Sasuke half awake.

"I had a dream about you again." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, really..." Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

 **Well? It's pretty weird huh.**

 **Please review! Thanks for your time!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **-misacherry**


End file.
